bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Hattrick
Mr. Hattrick is the Math teacher at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Charles Turner. Character Description Mr. Hattrick is a black man who appears to be in his 40s or 50s. Although he's significantly overweight, he is still physically imposing (while he walks slowly like other fat students, he can run as fast as any normal person). He wears a navy suit with a sky blue collared shirt. In winter he buttons the navy suit. His hair is cut short and not in any particular style, and it's just starting to turn gray at the temples. In official artwork, he has a soulpatch goatee that was not included in his in-game model. He has a house called Hattrick Manor in the rich residential area of Old Bullworth Vale, with his name on the sign misspelled as "Ha't'''rick Manor". He is shown to drive a green wagon in the mission Glass House. Characteristics Mr. Hattrick was introduced on the Bullworth Facebook as the teacher students "love to hate and hate to love", and is described as an old school authoritarian teacher. These characteristics remained true in the game unlike many other Facebook descriptions. Hattrick is self-righteous and tyrannical, and he has a very low opinion of both the students and his fellow teachers. His general opinion on the students is that they should be punished more often and more harshly, and he even advocates for the legalization of capital punishment in schools. He is rude to the well behaved students; he calls Sheldon a "twerp". He is as unpleasant to his fellow staff as he is to students. He harangues Mr. Galloway for drinking alcohol on school grounds; Galloway claims that Hattrick has been on his case for years, and his drinking is a result of the stress Hattrick causes him. He isn't seen to interact with any other teachers, but he seems to have a poor reputation around town, with Ms. Philips, Miss Danvers and Edna disliking him. Even Miss Abby, despite her senility, speaks ill of him. As upright as he seems, Hattrick is also corrupt. He is an old money type from Old Bullworth Vale, where he owns a manor. He is friends with many of the fathers of the Preppies. He sells test answers to the sons of his rich friends, the sons then sell the test answers to other students around the school and give Hattrick a cut of their earnings. According to Pedro, Mr Hattrick was a sniper in Korea, incidentally the same place that The Hobo's platoon was cut down by friendly fire. Mr. Hattrick is also a widower; his wife committed suicide, although it isn't specified when. He claims that she never understood him. Role in Story Hattrick appears in the first mission, where he runs up on Jimmy's fight with Russell. He ignores the Bullies and instead lectures Jimmy on being out of uniform. Later on he takes Beatrice's diary who she was caught writing in it, locked it in his desk, and after he brought it to the Teachers' lounge, with the intent to give it to Dr. Crabblesnitch, who would of reveal all of Beatrice's secret; in the intent to humiliate her. Later that year, Jimmy encounters Hattrick yelling at Galloway in the English classroom, berating him for drinking and then stating he intends to get Galloway fired. He goes to Dr. Crabblesnitch, forcing Jimmy to hide all of Galloway's booze before Crabblesnitch can see it. He continues to harass Galloway over the course of the year, prompting Jimmy to retaliate on the latter's behalf by trashing his house and surrounding estate in Glass House. Later that year, he guilt-trips Galloway into enrolling in Happy Volts Asylum to get off the alcohol. Ms. Philips convinces Jimmy to enter the asylum and find him. Hattrick is busted when Galloway tells Jimmy about his selling test answers, and Jimmy manages to get photographic proof and present it to Dr. Crabblesnitch. Crabblesnitch fires him on the spot. In the ''Scholarship Edition, he teaches the Math class, and can be seen teaching it even after having been fired. In Bully, he can occasionally be seen wandering campus after being fired. Hattrick, Mr. Hattrick, Mr. Hattrick, Mr. Hattrick, Mr.